Love Changes Things
by Nessie96
Summary: Bella's mom and dad died when she was 10 and ever since then she has been a slave.She has never trusted anyone.Until one day a handsome bronze haired man with gold eyes came by and bought her. Will she realize that love is in the equation? M for a reason
1. Nothing Changes

**Chapter 1: Nothing Changes**

_Bella's POV_

The loud _Thwack_ of the whip burned into my back.

"Okay slave, you're done for the day." The guard said, lifting me up by the tops of my arms and throwing me roughly onto the concrete.

I shot back a look, hating this man for who he is. "I hope you go to hell." I spat at him.

He turned back to me slowly, probably to give me another whipping…..but I was gone by then.

My name is Isabella Swan.

Bella for short.

At the age of 10 my parents died because of tuberculosis.

Ever since then, I have been into slavery. I have been whipped, beaten, and almost parted with my virginity, but I managed to keep that in tact.

I trust no one.

Everyone who is nice to me, probably wants something from me.

I never trust anyone.

Everyone inevitably wants something from me….though I do not understand it.

I am small for my age, which is 17, with boring brown hair and eyes. I am starving so I am skinny and I have an attitude…….so I have been told many times before.

I entered the outside quarters of the slave station and took a deep breath.

My master had died a week before and now I was going to be sold again. I felt a tinge of sadness from his death. He was one of the very few masters that was nice to me.

I would miss him.

But now I have to put my Bella mask on.

Everyone knew me as the Angel of Freedom.

I had set a couple children to safety but I gotten a beating for it.

But I had accepted it.

They were free to what they wish to do and nothing could now hold them back from their dreams.

I would do ANYTHING to get out of slavery. Everyone knows that once you are a slave…..there is no way out. Unless your master sets you free or buy your freedom.

But that rarely happens.

Everyone says that it is a myth.

I smiled to myself as the cool air of the afternoon settled into my body.

My best friend Angela was a slave. She and I worked fro a man named Ben Cheney. Angela loved him so.

I had told her to get her head out of the clouds. But being as stubborn as she was…she didn't.

Thank God she didn't.

Ben liked her too. So he set her free and asked her to marry him.

I smiled and opened my eyes to watch the sun make a descent downward.

What I wouldn't give to have someone love me for me.

Suddenly, I was jerked back painfully.

"Hello slave, you're up." A man said his grimy breath at my face.

I thrashed, hoping I could get out of his grip, but he was too strong.

He threw me into line with all the other slaves. Most of them were in their early twenties, couple were in their early thirties….but I was the only minor.

"If you don't get sold….we're going to send you to the slave house." The man said his grimy breath smelling like putrid onions. "And before you go…we can have some fun." He said.

I felt like throwing up. "In your dreams." I said slapping him.

He grew read and pushed me out onto the stage with the others.

"See if anyone buys you!" he said laughing as he walked off.

I looked into the sea of people, hoping that one of them will buy me.

For the first time in my life….I wanted someone to own me.

* * *

I was the last one on stage. And there were only a handful of people left.

I began to panic.

What if no one bought me? What would I do?

"This is Isabella Swan. She is 17 years old, has been working for 7 years and is currently known as The Angel of Freedom."

With that said, there was uproar. Everybody began protesting.

"Who wants to buy **her**?" I heard a man say.

I felt tears come to my eyes. Now I would go to the slave house.

I looked into the crowd to see the guard smirking in and _'I told you so' _manner.

I felt despair come to me.

I was going to lose the only thing that I held precious to me tonight.

"I will buy her for $1,000,000" a clear voice, soft as velvet said.

My head snapped up to see a man with bronze hair and gold eyes, probably at the age of 18, come up.

A man stopped him for a moment and whispered something to him. The bronze haired man jerked away and came up.

The man announcing me hesitated, "Are you sure? She's a handful."

The bronze haired man grinned, "I am sure I can handle her."

I narrowed my eyes. I guess nothing changes. No matter what master you get.

Although, I had to be grateful to him for saving my life and innocence.

The man gave the money to the announcer, took me by the chains around my wrists and dragged me away.

Once we were outside, he turned to me.

I couldn't help but stare into the golden depths of his eyes. They seemed so kind and generous.

He undid the chains and threw them in some bushes. "I am not going to hurt you. But I do want you to come with me." He said softly.

I considered it for a moment.

I could break for it…..

I looked at the man and had no doubt in my mind that he could probably hunt me down.

I nodded and decided to follow him…seeing where this path would lead me.

_

* * *

_

Edward's POV of the situation of her buying:

I was running.

It felt so good to run in the brisk air of this town.

It was small but, I liked it.

I slowed down as I heard a commotion over in a small building that looked like a chapel.

I walked over there, curious of what was happening.

It was a slave trade.

I rolled my eyes and was about to walk out.

I never thought of the concept of owning people moral.

It was hurtful to all of those people who had to work for a living and get no pay.

"Who wants to buy **her**?" a man said.

I warily turned my head up to see who he was talking about.

I froze as I saw who he was talking about.

There, on the stage was a small girl, maybe 16 or 17 and she was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

She had brown hair that went into waves and stopped at her waist, her figure was slender and delicate, but she looked as if she had been starved.

She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

But there was something wrong with this picture.

She had fear in her eyes.

She nervously looked over at a guard in the corner of the room.

He smiled, perverted, obviously expressing what he was saying.

I saw red.

I wanted to snap the man's head off and enjoy it.

I calmed myself down; telling myself that Carlisle would not be happy if I went back on my promise to him.

I had to save her.

This angel that was in danger.

This light that had come down from heaven.

"I will buy her for $1,000,000" I said putting half of what was in my pocket for her.

I needed to buy her food, clothing; a nice gown would work. Blue, would look good with her cream colored skin…..

I was stopped by a man with rotten teeth.

"are you crazy? She's a bitch! She will run within the first month! She's the Angel of Freedom!"

I jerked away.

I didn't care. If she was happy then I would let her go.

But I had to smile at that. The name suited her.

I gave the money to the announcer.

He glanced at me, confused, "Are you sure? She's a handful."

I grimed and looked at the small delicate girl.

What harm could she do?

"I am sure I can handle her."

She grimaced; looking away sharply, as if she heard that before.

I realized too late that it was the wrong thing to say.

I sighed to myself and took her by the chains around her wrists, careful not to touch her skin and gently towed her outside.

Once I was outside, I looked her properly in her eyes.

Her eyes were beautiful.

They were the color of melting chocolate.

I couldn't read her mind….how strange.

But I didn't care.

She was, by law of this retched town, mine.

I carefully undid the chains and threw them in the bushes.

She would never need those again.

I looked into her eyes again.

I saw that she was being brave, but she had a tinge of fear in them.

She had been through a lot.

That I could see.

. "I am not going to hurt you. But I do want you to come with me." I said carefully putting the words out so they would not be offensive.

She stared at me calculating.

She was smart.

She knew that if she ran, I would catch her.

The most beautiful creature that had caught my eye would be mine in every sense of the way.

I would not force her….but I would try, to see if she accepts.

_What is it that I was feeling though…_I thought as I walked.

I almost stopped in place as I knew the answer.

Love.

* * *

**hope you guys like it! review if you want me to keep goin!**


	2. Meeting New People

**Chapter 2: Meeting New people**

_Bella's POV: _

As my master led me to my new home I knew that I had to be cautious.

There was no telling what he would do.

"What is your name?" he asked softly after a moment of silence.

I considered telling him a fake name and just getting used to it, but he had been so kind to me….

"Isabella Swan. But you may call me Bella." I said, holding my head up high.

Why did I just DO that?! I never let anyone call me Bella!

Only my parents had the right to call me Bella.

His lips curved up into a smile, "Bella." He said as if trying out the name on his tongue.

"It suits you. Beautiful…" he said trailing off.

I blushed. Being called beautiful was not something that I was used to.

He smiled, and turned to me, stopping us so that I could look into his wonderful golden eyes.

"My name is Edward."

I nodded, committing that to memory.

I had learned that if you do not remember your masters' names, then you get a beating or a whipping.

I remember, Billy, Jason, Charles, Michael, John, Tommy, Thomas, Skylark, (Skylark was an interesting case), and Jonathan.

"Well Sir Edward, thank you for buying me. It is a pleasure to be serving you." I said trying not to have a sarcastic tone.

We resumed walking and he looked at me curiously, "I do not wish to harm you Bella. Please do not give me reason to." He said his voice edging towards a dark turn.

That made me on edge. I had to be o my guard.

I had too many scars from other people from the last 7 years. I would not let him make me bow down to him. It would not happen.

We arrived in a clearing in the forest. "We are almost there." Sir Edward said in a muffled tone.

I looked up to see where we were going, but all I saw was the forest that we had been walking through for a good 15 minutes.

I bit my lip; trying not to say anything because it would probably make Sir Edward angry.

After maybe 3 more minutes of walking we came upon a mansion.

But it wasn't **A** mansion. It was **THE** mansion.

I stared at my master in shock for a moment.

My master was Edward.

Edward CULLEN.

As in the one of the richest people in the town and most likely the world.

Oh crap.

I was in trouble.

* * *

I felt wary as I walked on the pathway of the mansion.

I was a slave to one of the most well known people in all of town and possibly the world.

If I tried to escape, they would but up wanted signs of me.

Everybody would be on guard for me.

I felt my body grow cold.

This was not going to be good.

I walked up the walkway, up to a huge door that sure as hell frightened me.

Sir Edward opened the door for me. I stared, feeling slightly confused.

I was a slave.

Wasn't I supposed to do that for myself?

Nonetheless, I cautiously went inside.

To say that the house was huge was an insult.

It was bigger than huge.

No word would be able to describe the largeness of the mansion.

Out of the blue a tiny pixie with black hair came in front of me.

"Hi!" she said, full of joy, "I'm Alice, you must be Bella!" she said giving me a hug.

I hugged her back, but feeling confused. How did she know I was here? **(A/N: this is way back before telephones were invented.) **

I decided that it would not be smart to ask questions so I just nodded and politely smiled, "Hello Lady Alice."

Lady Alice frowned a bit and opened her mouth to say something when the house shook a bit.

A man with black curly hair, and big muscles came down.

"EDWARD!" he yelled.

I became afraid and bent down to the floor, hoping he would not whip me for something I did.

When he reached us, all I saw was his feet.

He had big boots.

Suddenly, a hand came down and soothingly stroked my hair. I peeked a look at the person to see the big man smiling gently.

"Hey. Don't be scared. I'm Emmett. Who are you?"

"B-B-Bella." I stammered out.

Again, I allowed another person to call me Bella. What was wrong with me?

Was I trying to disrespect my parents and everything that they did for me?

"Well hey Bella! How's Edward treatin' you?"

"F-F-Fine." I stammered again.

Emmett nodded then put his arm around my shoulder.

I stiffened.

_Please don't rape me. PLEASE don't rape me! My virginity is all I have left!_

"let me show you around!"

There was a growling noise behind me, "actually Emmett. That is MY job." Edward said.

I sighed in quiet relief and emmett's hand came off my shoulder.

With that said, Edward led me away.

* * *

"And THIS is your room." Edward said showing me a beautiful room.

Carefully I opened the door.

I stood there in frozen shock.

My room was a midnight blue color. There was blue bed with a light canopy coming down.

It was the best ever,

"Is this mine?" I asked, my voice an octave higher.

Edward nodded, smiling slightly.

I exhaled shakily. "So what would you like me to do tomorrow?" I asked, putting my brave face on.

Edward's face was confused, "I'm sorry?"

I sighed, "I am a slave. Correction: YOUR slave. I have to do chores. I am known as the Angel Of Freedom. If people do not see me not working

then it will be a bad image for you. What. Work. Do . You. Want. Me. To. Do." I spelled out.

Edward's jaw went up and down a couple times, "You are not considered a slave in here. You are now considered family. You will do what you

please. And you can never be punished. If they do, I will deal with them." He said his voice having a dark turn to it.

I cocked my head the tiniest bit.

No punishment?

"Sir Edward….the council will come tomorrow. They check on me every month to see if I have not escaped. If I have, then that person is heavily

fined." I said in a low whisper.

For once, I wish I wasn't such a burden to this family.

Edward snorted, "Then let them fine me. I do not care. I will not have you breaking your back for things that I can do myself."

I bit my lip, "if it continues….I will go back to the possession of the town."

There was silence just then.

I looked up from the floor and saw that Edward was angry.

"We can't have that can we…?" he murmured.

I continued to gaze at Edward. A lock of bronze hair fell onto his forehead.

"You will only work for me then. Simple things. Mopping the floor, trimming the trees, and dusting. You take orders from me. Only me. Do you

understand me Bella?" he asked me gently.

I nodded, "Yes Sir Edward." I said curtsying slightly.

I was about to leave when Edward called out, "Bella?"

I turned to face him.

"It's Edward. Just Edward."

I smiled and nodded. Then I exited to do my chores.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**hope you liked it! Please review!**

**BTW!**

**Read this story!**

**Bella's Demon**

_When a __**demon**__ Edward decides he wants to be an angel for God. He must find a young woman __**Bella**__ to help him save the inoccent from his bretheren __**demons**__. Will she help him? Will he get to become an Angel? And what happens when they start falling in love?_

**I love this story! Plz read it!**

**Thnx!**


	3. Betrayed

**Betrayed**

_Bella's POV_:

For the rest of the day I busied myself with dusting and mopping, though it was not necessary at all.

"Bella?" a velvet voice called from inside as I swept the shed.

I turned my head to see Sir Edw—I mean, Edward.

"Yes Edward?" I asked running up to him.

"Whatever are you doing?" he asked amused.

I smiled slightly, "Sweeping the shed."

Edward frowned slightly, "Why?" he asked a bronze lock falling in the middle of his forehead, making him look more attractive than he already was.

If that was possible.

"Because I am a sl—"

I started to say but Edward interrupted me, "Bella. I told you before! You are not a slave here! You are family." He said softly touching my cheek.

I bit my lip. "Yes…but—"

Before I could continue, someone knocked loudly out the door.

Edward sighed and held up one finger, "Excuse me. I'll get it."

I felt even more confused.

I was supposed to get the door.

That is what slaves are supposed to do.

I should know.

I've been a slave for 7 years.

I've got the scars to prove it.

I began to sweep the porch when there was a crash.

Was Edward okay?

I ran to go see what was happening.

I froze when I saw who it was.

James.

He was trying to get past Edward and into the house to get to me.

"Where have you been hiding Isabella? Hmm?" he snarled at me.

I backed away, close to tears.

This man was the worst.

He beat me, whipped me and kicked me 24/7.

He was the one that almost took my virginity.

Luckily for me, he went into bankruptcy and I was sold to another person.

Thompson to be exact. He was kinder.

Finally James got past Edward and he threw me back against the wall.

"Where have you been you little bitch…hmmm? Hiding behind people and going from place to place? Do you have ANY" on the 'any' he smashed my head against the wall, " idea how much time I have been searching for you?"

I let the tears flow as the pain in my head intensified.

"You should go." Edward's voice said at my head.

I opened my eyes to see that Edward was holding James by the neck.

Being free, I ran to my room.

I shut the door and collapsed on my bed.

Why me?

Everything HAS to happen to the slave!

Why me!

I turned so that I was lying on my back.

I saw that there was a remote with the words 'play' 'pause' 'previous' and 'next'.

Curiosity got the best of me and I clicked play.

Music came on through a sound system that I could not see.

_Heeey heeeey heeeeey_

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe  
of my left-side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you  
And so I went and let you blow my mind  
Your sweet moving  
The smell of you  
in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided  
you're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind_

I smiled. My life was simple. Serve, cower and hide your heart. Why couldn't it be magnificent?

Like this song?

_Hey soul sister,  
ain't that mister mister  
on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister,  
I don't wanna miss  
a single thing you do tonight_

There was a sudden knock on my door.

I clicked 'pause'.

"Who is it?" I asked, my voice breakign.

"Edward." He said his voice velvet and smoothe.

I swallowed, "Please go away." I said my voice termbling.

"Bella. We need to talk." He said his voice hard and clipped.

I quickly got up from the bed and threw the door open.

If I didn't, the later consecuenses would be worse than the one's now.

"Yes master?' I asked staring at the floor.

Edward pulled my chin up, with one cool finger, "Who was that man?" he asked through gritted teeth.

I swallowed, "He was one of my previous masters. He beat me and cam close to……raping me." I spit out.

I looked at Edward square in the eyes. They were a hard golden color.

But they were different.....they were angry.

I did not like this

Edward pressed his lips into one line, "Will I have a problem with him?"

I struggled not to cry.

This was not my Edward.

The Edward that cared.

The Edward that held onto me and had a heart.

The gentle Edward that I wished I had.

"Most likely so." I choked out.

Edward nodded, curt. "Isabella, I would like you to water the plants in the garden. When you are done, you are dismissed."

With that he left.

I fell to the ground, weeping.

I had lost my Edward.

I had let him into my walls that I had constructed carefully, making sure that they were sealed tight.

I was betrayed.

I got up and vowed that Edward Cullen…..and no Cullen for that matter, would get to me.

Not as a fied, not as family…..

Not as a love.

* * *

**_Don't hate me! I had to put conflict in it….so I made Edward mean…don't freak though! He's doin it for protetion!_**

**_Review!_**


	4. Angel Of Freedom

**Angel of Freedom**

_Bella's POV: _

For the rest of the week, I was back to being slave form.

Edward did not speak to me at all.

But the thing was….I did not want to speak to him either.

My time in the mansion was utter loneliness.

I sometimes cried myself to sleep.

It was better to be beaten and acknowledged than ignored.

I sighed as I swept the dirt out of the shed.

Who comes in here besides me anyway?

I shook my head and continued.

I felt so lonely.

Suddenly there was a knock at the window from the kitchen.

Carefully, I leaned the broom against the wall and ran over to the kitchen.

A lady with caramel hair was waiting for me with a glass of water.

Lady Esme.

""Here you go dear." She said, smiling and handing the glass to me.

I curtsied before taking the glass, "Thank you Lady Esme." I said then took the glass.

Lady Esme studied me as I downed the glass.

"How do you like your stay here Bella?" she asked lovingly.

Immediately I was on my guard. I could not tell Edward's mother that her son was a douche bag.

"I love it here." I said trying to put some liveliness in my voice.

She looked at me skeptically. She opened her mouth to say something when the devil himself entered.

"Isabella." He greeted.

I bowed, "Sir Edward." I muttered with distaste.

"I need to see you in my room. Immediately." He said in his old tone.

"Edward you can't possibly—"

"It is alright lady Esme. If you wish, I could speak to you later." I said bowing.

Lady Esme hesitated but complied.

Edward led me to his room.

I smiled as I looked around. Musical sheets were scattered around a baby grand piano. There was an old sofa and a huge window that faced west.

Edward shut the door quietly and turned me around so I would meet his eyes.

"Tonight we are having a dinner." Edward winced and smiled gently.

For a moment I felt as if the old Edward was back.

The kind Edward.

The warm Edward.

The Edward who cared.

But then I remembered that that Edward did not exist.

"Would you like me to serve them?" I asked.

Edward shook his head, "No Bella." He said using my name.

My heart soared.

"I need you to stay out of the way." He said gently. "These people are dangerous." He murmured.

I nodded. This didn't really matter.

He was scorning me.

"Of course Sir Edward." I said curtsying and turning on my heel.

A low oath came from Edward's mouth but he didn't come after me.

I walked on the edges of the property; which was something because the property itself was 5 acres.

"Please!" a small, childlike voice said.

I ran to wherever this voice was coming from.

I saw a small child about 10 years old being whipped with a whip that had barbed wire.

I saw red.

This was me 7 years back.

She even looked like me!

I waited until the slimy grimy man left then went to the girl.

"Come with me." I whispered urgently.

"You—You're the Angel of Freedom." She whispered a small smile on her face.

I nodded quickly, "yes. Come on! I can help."

Slowly, she got to her feet, wincing, "let's go." I whispered scooping her up.

I ran back to the property and went straight to my room.

She whimpered as I laid her on the bed.

Poor thing must be hurt beyond help.

I ran to the bathroom and ran a bath.

I helped her undress and soaked her in the tub.

She winced the whole time but never shouted out.

She was brave.

"You are brave, do you know that?" I asked her as I carefully cleaned her wounds.

She shrugged, "master thinks I am a cow."

I saw red again, "but you aren't. You are a special little girl. While I am here….no one will touch you." I said fierce.

She nodded.

Where shall I go when you finish cleaning me?" she asked, sounding nervous.

I smiled, "you shall live with me. You can stay in my room and I shall work and give you food. No one here will know if you stay in my room." I said as I dried her carefully.

Her face lit up, "really?'

I smiled and held her close, "always."

She smiled cheekily, "can I call you mommy? My mommy died when I was 5. You remind me of her."

I felt warm on the inside. I thought no one ever would.

I always thought I would die before anyone would be able to call me 'mommy'

"Of course. What is your name?"

She smiled shyly, "My name is Michelle."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A week had passed and Michelle stayed in my room.

When the masters had left for town, I let Michelle play in the gardens.

I didn't eat much anymore. I always left ¾ of my food for Michelle.

The poor thing was so thin!

I wanted to help her be her normal self.

I loved her as if she were my own child.

I would do anything for her.

One day, as I was washing the dishes I heard Master Edward roar. "ISABELLA!!!!"

I ran up to where I heard the roar.

In the hallway, was Sir Edward holding Michelle by the neck.

"Who is this?"

I gasped.

Michelle stayed still knowing that she would be in trouble if she said anything.

I decided to beg. Even if it would cost my own well being, "please sir….i found a man whipping the poor child. I-I was giving her my food and waiting until she is b-better!" I whimpered.

"Then?" he said impatiently.

I was taken aback, "then what sir?" I asked.

"What would you have done when she was well?" he asked, impatient.

I felt my facial expression grow dark, "I would sell myself before I give her back to her owner." I said.

Sir Edward stared at me for a moment. Then he looked at Michelle whom he had in his hand.

"No need." He said putting her down.

"W-W-What?" I asked, fearing for Michelle.

He smiled gently, "she shall stay here. She will do small tasks for the rest of the family. Remember Bella….you only take orders from me." He said before descending down the stairs.

I ran up and hugged Michelle once sir Edward was gone.

Once we pulled out, she smiled, "you like him don't' you?" she asked me, her dimples showing.

I flushed, "yes. I do." I said meekly.

I cannot believe that I just said that!

Edward and me?

Impossible!

She smiled and laughed, "now I will have a daddy!"

I laughed with her and tickled her silly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Edward never struck Michelle and for that I was grateful. She was like my daughter, so if he struck her, he struck me.

"Bella?" Edward asked me one day as I was cleaning the table.

I faced him.

He looked at me in the eye then said, "Would you….."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Cliffhanger!**

**I know most of you will hate me but whatevs.**

**I have a riddle for you!**

**Today is the 28****th**** of February.**

**Tomorrow is supposed to be my birthday….but it's not really supposed to be it.**

**Anyone who can guess the answer, I will dedicate the next chapter to.**

**Review and guess**


	5. Understanding

**The answer to the riddle was that my birthday is on February 29****th****. I celebrate it on February 28****th**** because February is my favorite month. Hmm….go figure!**

**Here are the people that won.**

Ashkie Sage

BFHwantsblood

JMFanficQueen

Scoutjean

iluvtwilight272

I-Love-shiney-Volvos

cs84519

edward13bella4ever

LoveNotesAndLies _(happy Birthday to her too!)_

brighteyes22

izzycullen903

ann marie95

vamplover14

**Thank you for reviewing! And for reading my story! I didn't know I had so many readers!**

**On to the story!!!!**

* * *

You Don't Understand:

_Bella's POV_

"Yes?" I asked, looking at him.

Ever since he found out about Michelle, I made an effort not to be rude to him.

He did not beat her.

Nor did he throw her out to the villagers, who would have her head as soon as they saw her.

He opened his mouth to saw something. I could tell that it was important.

Something that would most likely change my life.

Something that would make me look at life differently.

But before he could speak, Emmett came out and clasped a hand over his mouth.

"He has nothing to say."

Edward tried to speak around Emmett's hand but failed miserably.

I looked at them confused and went back to sweeping.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

Emmett clamped his hand over my mouth and told Bella to ignore it.

She looked at the both of us, confusion shining in her eyes.

'_Look at me Bella.' _I begged_. 'Understand what I am trying to tell you'_

She unconsciously bit her lip and shrugged, going back to her work. I was going to rip Emmett's arms off.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I just started sweeping when the doorbell rang.

I turned to Emmett who had Edward still in his grasp, "would you like me to answer?' I asked politely.

Emmett nodded.

Edward screamed against Emmett's hand and thrashed.

But Emmett ignored his brother and nodded, "please." He said giving a cold stare at his brother.

I considered not doing as Emmett said, but realized that he could hold Edward back….imagine what my tiny arm would be if he hel on too long.

I rushed to the door and carefully opened it, "this is the Cullen residence. How may I---"

But somebody threw me down.

"That's her! She's the one that took my slave!" someone shouted.

I looked up to see that it was the man that had been beating Michelle.

He grabbed the whip from the other man and began to whip me.

_Thwack!_

I whimpered. This suddenly seemed familiar.

Oh.

That's right.

It was my life.

"What is going on?!" Edward roared coming out.

The man halted his whippings and gazed at Edward, momentarily fazed by his doings.

"This slave has released my slave! By Washington laws…that is illegal!" **( A/N**: **this is back then when the North AND the South had slaves)**

"She did no such thing." Edward hissed.

I had to hold back a gasp.

My master was standing up for me.

This was new.

"She has done NOTHING wrong!" Edward growled, gritting his teeth.

"Prove it!" the man sneered striking the whip against my back once again.

I cried out as he cracked the whip against my bare back.

"Go inside." Edward said. I saw his fists clench.

"Excuse me?' the man asked in mid whip.

"Go. Inside." Edward growled.

The man thought about it then nodded entering the Cullen household.

I laid on the floor, sobbing. Edward came up to me and kneeled down next to me.

"Are you alright?' he asked gently stroking my cheek.

I didn't say anything.

Everything hurt too much.

That's when I realized, "Michelle." I gasped sitting up. I gasped in pain.

"Shhh….Alice took care of it. Do not worry." He whispered carrying me.

The man was at the front door again, "he's not here. Let's go."

With that they left.

Edward cradled me gently, "it's okay Bella."

I just nodded and passed out from pain.

* * *

they next time I woke up, I was lying in my bed and with no pain.

"Bella?" I heard a silky voice say.

I turned my head t see Edward was leaning over the bed.

"Edward?' I asked, groggy.

"How are you feeling?' he asked.

"Much better." I said propping myself up.

He smiled.

I looked into his golden eyes and blurted out, "why?"

His eyes furrowed, "why what?"

"Why did you save me? Why did you try to save me from as much pain as possible…?"

He sighed, his hands raking through his hair, "because….because….because I care for you Bella."

I blinked. It was not possible.

He gently cupped my face, "Bella, I love you." He said boldly.

I sighed in pleasure.

Those were the words that I longed to hear.

"I love you too." I said speaking from my heart.

obviosuly not from ym mind.

my mind was tellign me to rn and never look back.

But my heart loved this man to the endsof the earth.

I loved the Edward that cared.

That made me feel warm inside.

The one that made me feel fuzzy.

The one that cared for Michelle as he cared for his sister.

He leaned in…..or did I….?

Our lips met.

Electricity sparked everywhere.

Our lips melded together as we kissed passionetly.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!?!?" we heard someone yell from the door way.

Edward and I pulled apart to see Carlisle there.

Oops.

* * *

**just for the record…Bella doesn't trust Edward completely yet. **

**She loves him.**

**But does not trust him.**

**Review!!!!!**


	6. Freedom

**Freedom**

_Bella's POV_

"Dad! How are you?" Edward said at first surprised, then trying to act casual.

"What is the meaning of this Edward?" Carlisle said.

"Well…dad—"

"Edward, we risk ourselves to hide a slave and here you are kissing another! Edward! We are NOT to risk ourselves!"

"But dad, you don't understand—"

"Edward, son, we are going to have to send Isabella away, if you can't—"

"NO!" Edward bellowed, shaking the room.

I carefully took myself off the bed, wincing slightly at my back…but then again, I had gotten worse before.

"I'm sorry sir. If you want, I…I can leave and—"

Edward came up to me and clutched my hand in his, "Bella." He hissed, shutting me up, "Carlisle, we'll be fine….just leave Bella alone."

Carlisle studied us for a moment, then nodded.

"Isabella, I need you to go sweep the patio."

I nodded and hurried off to get the broom.

My back hurt immensely, but I ignored it.

I was not going to blow this.

These were the only people that never beat me.

I was not going to destroy what I have.

Edward stood up for me….but it wasn't enough in my book.

Any one of his family could turn over Michelle.

I had to get Michelle out…..tonight.

* * *

"But mommy….I don't' want to go." Michelle whined.

I got down on my knees.

I was at the Canadian border with Michelle.

I stroked her hair, "Honey, I have to do this! I'll be with you in a couple months, years, maybe."

Michelle nodded, sniffing, "I love you mom."

I nodded and urged her to go on.

She grabbed the packet of food I had packed and ran off.

Tears began to cascade down.

I wiped them away with the heel of my hand.

She was free….

* * *

The next day I was mopping the floors.

I imagined what Michelle would be doing if she was here.

Doing laundry most likely.

She loved doing laundry…especially Alice's clothes because they came close to fitting her.

A tear escaped my eye and I hastily wiped it away.

Crying did me no good.

As a slave….it NEVER did me any good.

I had to toughen up.

The Cullen family would have turned Michelle in….

I would take the beating rather than her.

What about Edward?

I pondered that for a minute.

Then my mouth turned down to a grimace.

He was trying to sell my soul off.

No more nice slave.

The Angel of Freedom is back.

And ready to give hell.

* * *

**Guys I just HAD to share this!**

**It was a conversation between me and my cousin. Her dad was in the other room.**

**(cousin,**_ me, _dad)

*vase breaks*

**Jesus Christ!**

_Oh My God!_

What's with all the praying!?!

~*~

**LOL! Anyway….review~!**


	7. The Trouble With Love

**The trouble with love**

_Bella's POV:_

The next day, I stayed in and slept all day. It was the best thing that ever happened to me!

"Bella! Bella? Where are you?" I heard a voice around 7AM yell for me. I rolled over on my bed and continued to play dead. Not this time Edward. You are going to have to set me free in order to get me to do whatever you say right and without fleas.

My door opened and light entered it. It was so bright! Why did the sun have to come out at 7 AM?

"Bella? Are you alright sweetheart?" I heard Edward call out. I grimaced. That SOB would not get the best of me.

"Bella?" he said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I whipped out and smacked it away. Who was this idiot thinking that he could come and touch me at free will?

"Bella? Hat's wrong are you ill?" Edward asked putting his icy hand on my forehead to see if I had a fever.

I obviously didn't have one, so I shook my head to dispel the unwanted hand.

"Go away." I muttered, in a somewhat angry tone.

Edward frowned, "Sweetheart, I need you to do a job for me." He said sweetly to me.

"_**Don't**_ call me sweetheart." I growled.

Edward hesitated, "well, Bella, I need you to sweep the patio. Some guests are coming over and we need to have the house cleaned when they come over."

I rolled over, "Later." I muttered.

Edward was silent again, "I'm sorry Bella, but I need you to get up RIGHT NOW." Edward said, stressing out 'right now'.

I turned to look up at the ceiling, "and if I don't want to?" I asked, changeling him.

Edward sighed and quickly put his arm around my waist and picked me up, walking me to the bathroom.

"Wait! What are you doing!?" I shouted. Edward then set me on the counter and threw a basin of water over my head.

"Awake yet?" he asked, looking a bit angry.

I narrowed my eyes, "still want to go back to bed."

Edward sighed, obviously trying to compose himself, "Well, you can't so now, you will have to keep going with the day and you will have to sweep the porch…..please."

He was trying to sweeten me up with a please! What kind of world do I live in?

I growled, "Yes_ master_." I said spitting out the word master.

I turned on my heel and walked to the closet to get the 'broom'.

* * *

after I swept the floor, I went to the sofa and flopped on it, trying to get the sleep that I missed.

"Bella? What are you doing?" I heard a gentle voice ask.

I opened my eyes a little bit to see that it was Alice.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to catch some snooze." I said, closing my eyes again.

Alice was silent for a moment, "do you know that Edward has been looking for you for over an hour?"

I shrugged, "Let his keep looking. It's honestly not hard to find me." I retorted closing my eyes again.

I heard in the distance, that Edward was calling me, but I really didn't care.

I was doing this for Michelle. I would be free then, we would be together, mother and daughter.

"Bella? What are you doing? Have you even changed?" Edward said, his tone angry.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked, feeling absolutely lazy.

"It's not appropriate for what is to come! Some important people are coming and I want you to meet them for the wonderful, sweet woman that you are. So please go upstairs and go change so that I may present you." Edward said batting his eyelashes.

What. The . hell.

Not now, not ever.

He was in trouble.

"Edward….do you want me to go upstairs and go look sexy?" I asked.

Edward rolled his eyes, as if he knew something that I didn't know about. "Yes, Bella. I do."

He asked for it.

I ran upstairs and went immediately to my closet. Miss Alice had given me some dresses that I refused to wear for modest reasons. I grabbed some shears and took a nice blue dress and cut it so that it barely reached mid thigh. I took a pair of ballet flats because I knew that I would not be able to wear heels at all.

I ran to the bathroom and quickly washed my hair. After it was dry, I rand back and made sure that it was in curls. Lady Alice always told me when I was sweeping that my hair looked beautiful like that.

I walked down the stairs just as Edward was about to call me. He gaped at me. I smiled, payback is a beeyotch isn't it Edward.

You're in trouble now.

* * *

**the next chapter is from Bella walkign down the stairs to the specail visitors comign in all in Edward's POV. It's called Trouble....yes AshkieSage.....it's exactly what you think.**

**hahahaha! Love you all! Please reveiw! do you like the story better in the center.....or like this? I need to know!**

Reveiw=cookies


	8. Trouble

**Trouble:**

_Edward's POV:_

My mouth dropped as I watched Bella come downstairs with the shortest dress that I have ever seen. Most women have floor length dresses and long sleeves….but this? This was …..fantastic.

Emmett who was next to me, started singing a song that fit perfectly in my situation in my head.

But he changed the lyrics to go with my life.

_You're in trouble  
you're an addict  
You're addicted to this girl  
She's got your heart tied in a knot  
And you're stomach in a whirl_

But even worse  
You can't stop staring at her  
She's all you want and more  
I mean damn  
What's not to adore?

You've been playing too much piano  
You've been listening to Jas  
you've stared so many times  
I swear she's going mad…….

"Emmett! Shut. Up!" I hissed at him, so low that Bella would not be able to hear me. What is with this buffoon thinking he can rule my life? This….this…._goddess_….does not belong to me. She never did. But apparently she did.

But not in the way that I wished.

"B-Bella?" I asked. Way to be articulate Edward! The most beautiful creature is in front of you and you can't even say her own name?

"You told me to be sexy." She said, peeking at me through her eyelashes, looking most definitely sexy.

I felt something harden down in between my legs. I winced softly. This has never happened. Not in any of my 100 years of being here..... as being a monter and not belonging in this life.

"Well….do what do you wish me to do?" she asked, coming down the stairs and bowing slightly, the back of her dress riding up, letting me see to the imagination.

I bit the inside of my cheek and kept my eyes to hers. Warm chocolately goodness…..but something was off….as if she was…….angry?

She quickly looked away, gazing at the floor.

I nodded, "I-I need you to just be ready. There is no need. You may relax as much as you need to." I said, trying to keep it together.

Her eyes widened, but just as soon as the expression had appeared on her face it disappeared.

"As you wish." She said bowing. She then walked off….probably to find Alice.

Emmett slowly walked at a human pace and stood in front of me. He grinned then opened his mouth and sang on teh top of his lungs his NEW edited version of trouble by nevershoutnever

_You're in trouble  
you're an addict  
You're addicted to this girl  
She's got your heart tied in a knot  
And you're stomach in a whirl_

But even worse  
You can't stop staring at her  
She's all you want and more  
I mean damn  
What's not to adore?

You've been playing too much piano  
You've been listening to Jas  
you've stared so many times  
I swear she's going mad…….

"EMMETT! SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" I yelled feeling slightly drained of the whole experience. Bella…the goddess that I supposedly, owned…..what did I do to please God so much? This beautiful creature loved me and I hope that one day I will be able to go and marry her…..no. stop.

I am a VAMPIRE.

She is a beautiful human that has captured my dead and unbeating heart. How unfortunate for her. But I love her. Ever since I bought her and wanted her as mine…….

I want to give her the world.

Everything she ever wanted.

I smiled at myself as I began to walk away from Emmett who was giving me death glares for ignoring him.

But the first thing that must be done is that I must give her what every slave wants…and hopes she stays with me.

Her freedom.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I walked to the back yard trying to pull the dress down. I have never been in a more uncomfortable position. This dress was ridiculously short.

I walked around the garden, hoping to distract myself from what I was going to do. I would try to seduce him. Get him drunk, force him to set me free, then I would run to Canada and be with Michelle.

Nothing would stop me….not if I had a say in it!

Out of nowhere, Lady Alice burst into the garden. "Bella! The guests are at the door! Edward is looking for you!"

I stared at Lady Alice. I was almost appalled at her. She was wearing a dress that was almost similar to mine. She was wearing a black dress that stopped just above her knees. Mine was much shorted thanks to the shears that I cut it with. The black contrasted nicely with her pale skin.

"I-Uh ummm…" I stuttered not really listening to what she was saying.

"Let's GO!" she yelled and tugged at my hand leading me to the door.

I stopped short as I saw the _guest_ that was greeting the rest of the Cullens.

It was Aro.

His eyes lightened at me. His eyes hungrily razed the length of my body….making me feel like a piece of meat.

"well, well, well. If it isn't Isabella. How long has it been? 5, 7 years?" he asked me, advancing forward.

I swallowed, "not long enough." I murmured. I remember every beating, every slap, and every curse that he had ever yelled at Me.

He raised his hand and slapped me cleanly across the face. My face stung. I bit my tongue from crying out in pain.

Rule #4 of being a slave: when your master hits you; do not under any circumstances, cry out.

"what is the MEANING of this?!" Carlisle roared out.

I kept my head down, nothing was going right. Aro then shoved his hand up my dress and forcefully squeezed my ass. I gasped. This was not right! Even for a salve!

But what did it matter?

A slave had no rights….

No home….

and certainly no love

suddenly, Aro's cold hand wasn't there anymore.

"get AWAY from her!" Edward growled.

I sobbed and escaped as quickly as I could.

I ran to my room and curled up into a ball.

I had never felt so violated.

Like I said….no love….

No family…..

And getting my freedom would be playing with fate.

Fuck.

That was it....

My life was most definetly fucked up.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**The song is Trouble by NeverShoutNever.......listen to it! it's one of the best songs in the world!**

**Again...thanks to Ashkiesage and to JMFanficQueen**


	9. Coming Together

**Coming together**

_**Bella's POV**_

The next week was a horrible nightmare that I wished i could forget...but I knew it was impossible. I had gone to the market to get a couple plants for Lady Esme, when I heard the slaves talking in a bunch.

"yeah, I heard that they left! They left no way of knowing where they would go! They just picked themselves up and left! Now there is no refuge in Canada!" a dark skinned slave said softly.

My mouth hung open in unbelievable shock. I ran, running into a dark corner of the alley, sobbing. I could not come and join Michelle now. The family had left and not leave any clues behind. i continued sobbing, feelig helpless.

I wiped my tears away, feelign drained. I then gasped softly. I didn't feel it. My motivation...it was gone. Gone like sand in the wind. I lost the will to fight. I never wanted to move again.

* * *

The next 2 weeks passed into oblivion. I worked and I somehow, by some strange reason managed to avoid the Cullens.

After my encounter with Aro, the devil himself, I passed into a silence that was unknown to me, even. After my sudden break in will, I felt like I would never talk again.

One day, I was sweeping the kitchen floor when I suddenly heard quiet footsteps. I had become accustomed to the Cullens' footsteps, as silent as they were. Automatically, I picked up my broom and began to walk out the room. If any Cullen saw me, they would apologize on behalf of Aro. But the crux was that Aro is never sorry; so why bother in the first place?

But as it seems, my luck has not changed over the years. As I rounded the corner to go upstairs, I bumped into something cold and hard. And being as uncoordinated as I am, I fell and landed on my behind, ungracefully, I might add.

I cautiously looked up and saw that it was Edward in all his all beautiful glory. I bit back a gasp as his beautiful gold eyes met mine. In that one second then, I felt electricity pas through me as if I was the electrical cord and he was the outlet.

But then I remembered my place. I am a slave. I do not have these feelings. Ever. Not as long as I am owned. Not as long as I am in the state of Washington. I quickly looked away from Edward's eyes and suddenly the floor became interesting to look at.

"How may I help you Mater Edward." I said my voice hardly above a whisper.

Edward's brow furrowed into a frown, as if he was not pleased with something, "Bella, where have you been? I haven't seen you for weeks." He murmured a touch of hurt in his eyes and voice. I continued to look away. _Remember your place_ I told myself.

"I have been around." I murmured vaguely.

Edward sighed, sounding slightly exasperated. I looked up, surprised. Edward was impatient. This was a new, slightly pleasant surprise. "Bella, please! I have tried to do my best to not give up everything to just track you. Where have you been!" he said placing his hand on the tops of my arms.

I winced slightly as the pressure bit into my skin.

His eyes widened a fraction and the pressure was alleviated; but he did not let go. "Answer me." He said his tone hard.

My breathing became uneven and in a matter of seconds I was panting. Was he going to hit me if I didn't answer?

_Answer you idiot!_ I told myself. "I-I have been doing the chores around the house, Master Edward." I whimpered.

Edward's face contorted into one of pain and he softly mewed. Surprise filled my quickly. Was this opposite day? I was the vulnerable one!

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella…..what did Aro do to you?" he said softly, his eyes softening as he gazed at me.

I bit my lip. This was unexpected. Most masters decide to make excuses, and then beat me. Or give me the exact reason, and then beat me. Either way, it resulted in a beating that hurt like hell. But this was different….

"I don't understand." I said shaking my head, to clear the daze that I was currently in. This made no sense! He should not care!

Edward's eyes turned their full blaze on me, "Bella." He whispered softly, cradling my face in his hands as if I was the most precious thing on the planet, "Aro was—no is a horrible man. What he did, was horrible to you. You deserve to be treated with absolute respect and with love."

I took a sharp take of breath. What was he saying? Was he crazy? "Master Edward, I am a slave. That is the way everyone treats their slaves. I am no different." I said softly.

Edward's eyes grew into a hard gold. "no." he said harshly, "you are different. You are beautiful and you are to be treated with the utmost respect. There is no exception. None at all." he growled at me.

In those couple of seconds, I feared for my life as he held onto me. I waited, hoping and praying that he would not kill me. Slowly, he calmed down and he gazed at me with sadness. "you deserve the best Bella. And nothing less."

I gazed at him, feeling my shoulders slump as I spoke, "Master Edward, I am nothing special. I do not have some special talent, or beauty that makes me different. It should not matter." I said softly.

Edward pushed me gently against the wall, his golden eyes burning. "Listen to me Bella. I should know what special is. You are the definition. And no one should be treated that way. Especially not you." Edward then took my shoulders smiling. "Bella, can I ask you a question?" he asked softly, his eyes filled with some unknown pain.

"You may ask me anything Master." I said softly.

Edward's mouth turned down into a grimace; but he composed himself. "Bella, if I set you free….what would you do?" he asked softly.

I gazed at him. I had changed in those couple of weeks. Ever since Aro had touched me, I had lost hope. Ever since the encounter at the market, everything had changed as well. I looked up at him, "I don't know." I whispered, "I would be lost and probably all the townspeople would take me and sell me again." I said looking up into his eyes, feeling sorrow.

"No," he said softly, taking the tops of my arms softly. He swallowed as if going to say a big speech. "Bella….I want you to live here…..as family." He said taking a big breath.

I stared at him, shock over taking every other emotion in my body, "M-M-Me?" I asked him.

Edward nodded.

I opened my mouth to answer him when there was a loud pounding noise on the door. Edward frowned for a moment, then horror overtook his entire face, "Bella, run to my room and hide."

"wait, wh—"

"just listen Bella! People are here to take you away. You have to hide! We'll lie…..it doesn't matter. Just trust me!" Edward said his hand pressing into the tops of my arms, probably giving me a bruise.

I hesitated. If he wanted to kill me or give me back, he would have done it already.

I nodded and Edward released me letting me scamper up into his room. I looked left and right for a place to hide. _His closet._

I ran in and hid in the very back corner behind all the heavy fur coats. I made sure that the closet was closed. Whatever was after me, would not hesitate to kill me.

I sat there on my heels, waiting in baited breath for whatever was coming to barge into the room.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! Sorry for not updating sooner! I hope you guys can forgive me!**

**Shout out to JMFanficQueen: I need to have a chat with you ASAP**

**Review!**


	10. The Great Slip Up

**Two things before I start the story again.**

**1) No I'm not dead. Vacation and school take a toll on a teenager. ***_sigh_*** and to make it up to all my readers who have been faithful to me, I am making the chapters mega long now.**

**2) For future reference, this story is rated M for a reason**

**Thanks to JMFanficQueen for just being herself.**_Shout out to JMFanficQueen, I haven't seen the movie yet, and I think I'll just wait till the DVD comes out! :D you know what that means!_

**

* * *

**

A New Start

_Bella's POV_

I waited with baited breath as the town practically barged through the Cullen Mansion. I curled myself tighter to the back of the wardrobe, hoping that they would not search the room, that they would omit this room entirely.

My wishes were not granted—when were they?

The town ran into the room, tearing everything apart. I felt the wardrobe shudder as someone threw it opened and began searching through it.

_This is it._ I thought to myself. I was finally going to be turned in to the angry town people where they would flog every part of my body and leave unforgiving marks on my body.

I clutched the coat in front of me in fear. It was soft…..cozy.

My last comfort would be from a coat, how queer.

No family to tell me goodbye, no friends to look me straight in the eye and at least offer me sympathy, and most importantly, no love to hold me, or try to protect me from the oncoming slaughter.

I began to cry quietly as the person searching the wardrobe began to get closer and closer to me. Suddenly, the voice of an angel filled the room.

"Gentlemen? Would you be so kind as to explain why you are destroying my bedroom?" a soft silky voice asked.

The man searching stopped and everyone froze, silent. You could hear a pin drop. A man cleared his throat, "Mr. Edward, we are looking for a slave. She was in your custody and now we need her back."

Edward.

He was the one that saved me. He was my angel, my hero. But his voice came back, cold and controlled, "What for?"

The man sighed, "The slave is now property of Forks, Washington. She will be whipped and will be forced to serve Mayor Aro, for all the trouble she has caused."

I bit my lip to stop a whimper that almost escaped my mouth.

Aro.

The man was as charming as a snake, as devilish as the devil himself and as smooth as sandpaper. I would commit suicide rather than become his slave.

I held back some choked laughter. Suicide. What a thought!

"Well, I assure you, she is not here." Edward said his tone velvety soft. But I knew him all too well by now. There was an undertone of anger in it. He wanted to rip these people to pieces. He wanted to protect me.

_He wanted to protect me._

Joy filled my heart as I soon realized that Edward did care for me. I almost giggled as I realized that I was now not calling him _Master _Edward, but merely Edward; as if he was a childhood friend that I adored.

A man from the call called out, "She's not in the rest of the house. We have to leave."

All the men groaned, "What happened to the Angel of Freedom?" a man with a gruff voice said.

"We resold her." Edward said in a cool tone.

There was silence for a moment, "I'm sorry Mr. Edward about your dormitory."

"It is fine. But if you don't mind, I would like you and your fine gentlemen to leave."

"Of course, of course." The man said hustling out the bedroom door.

Once I heard the front door slam shut, Edward pushed back his coats to reveal me, hugging his soft silky coat to my body as a shield that would somehow protect me.

He did not say anything but merely held out his hand. Gingerly, I took it. Edward was my protector now. I had nothing to fear from him. Nothing at all.

Edward led me to the bed and gently put me on top of the covers, with great care. "Bella, I need to ask a favor from you."

I gazed at his face attentively. Whatever he wanted, he would have it, for he had saved my life.

"I am going to set you free, Bella." He said his face studying mine.

Blinking, my face slowly morphing into one of shock. "Don't lie to me," I whispered, my voice cracking. My heart couldn't take this misery any longer. Some moments, he was kind, others he was cruel, his mood swings were killing me .

A lone tear slipped out and I quickly brushed it away. I am not completely broken, not yet anyway. Edward knelt before me, his cold hand caressing my cheek, "Never Bella, never. I wish for you to be free, never to fear men like those ever again, but I must ask you…" he trailed off, his smooth brow furrowing as he thought.

I bit my lip, waiting for him to continue. My soul was jumping for joy, to be free? That was every slaves' life long dream….but nothing came without a price, or a catch; what was it?

Edward exhaled sharply, "I want you to become a Cullen, Bella."

I inhaled loudly. I was free, but I would become part of the family?

Edward quickly explained, "Bella, I don't want you to go. I can see that you have so much more potential than the other slaves. You see beauty and you see life, but you are the only one I can talk to. The only one I can even closely relate to! I would follow you to the ends of the earth if it was necessary. But please, consider it," Edward was now kneeling in front of me, his topaz eyes gleaming with fright. Fright that I would leave.

I bit my lips harder, to the point of drawing blood, and thought. The family was always kind to me. And I would be free. I would also have a family. Something I hadn't had in a long while.

"Please?" he whispered, on the verge of breaking.

I sighed, releasing my lip from the snare of my teeth, "Edward, can I consider it? There is a lot to take in and it has been merely minutes since the town people have searched the house," I said, shifting a little bit.

Edward's face brightened, his face looking more boyish then it ever has before, "Yes, just think about it Bella."

I smiled and leaned forward to hug him. "Thank you," I murmured.

"For what?" he asked, his voice coming from my hair.

"Everything," I said, my voice coming out slightly hollow, "Did you know that I've never had a true friend before?" I asked, pulling away to look into his topaz eyes.

Edward's crooked grin grew wider at my statement, "I am glad to be your first."

I blushed at the double meaning that the statement could have. But no. that could and would never happen.

My stomach growled loudly, evident of my hunger. Edward grinned, "Let's go feed you, shall we?"

I smiled and followed him downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

The week processed by and things began to change. Lad— I mean Alice and I began speaking with each other more frequently. It began to feel as if she was my sister and not one of my Masters.

Mas— I mean, Carlisle reassured me that even if I refused their offer of becoming a Cullen, that I was now a friend and not a slave. I had no more work and no more fear of the whip that had often burned into my side, oh so often.

Alice shared everything with me now. She lent me clothes and went shopping for me— I could not in fear the angry town members would see me. But no matter how close Alice and I were; I never got changed in front of her.

I had too many shameful scars that I did not want anyone to know about. They showed how shameful my past had been. I had done the most horrid jobs and my past was a dark, hollow tunnel that I did not wish to go after again.

Everyone became to me like family all of a sudden.

Esme became the loving mother that I had wanted all those years of solitude. She cared for me, asked if I was comfortable and even cooked; though it still felt as if it was my job to do so.

Carlisle became my second father. His kind eyes reminded me that not all men would hurt me. He lent me some books for me to read. They were all so interesting. And he told stories that would make me hypnotized in wonder. He was a father figure that I loved and adored so much.

Emmett was a teddy bear. He laughed and joked with me. And even though he was a big man, he never once harmed me. He was a brother to me; A brother that I never had. He rarely got angry with me. When he did, it was only a sharp comment to me. Never raising his hands or running to find a whip. That comforted me greatly.

Even Rosalie was a sister to me. She smiled at me and helped me with some things, such as untangling the mess that was my hair. I soon learned that she had been violated when she was very young. But even with her horrible past, she now had a beautiful and bright future ahead and someone who loved her so dearly. I related to Rosalie so much. My past was a dreadful one, but I was willing to leave it behind in hopes that my future would be bright and full of love.

Jasper knew my every emotion. He sometimes sat down with me when I remembered the despair of my past. His soothing voice always reminded me that it was over. Though, I did not speak to him very often, when we did speak, I was cheered up and back into the sunshine.

Alice was a ball of sunshine and never let me go back to the dark. She shared everything with me and encouraged me to talk about my dark past slowly—as if in therapy. I did slowly, but kept the darkest ones to myself. Even sisters kept things from each other.

And last, but not least, was Edward. No matter how much I tried, I could never make Edward a brother to me. He was so much more and I could not face it. It hurt me so much; but I spoke and spent most of my time with him. He was my beacon of light.

But even in the midst of my family that I adored so much; I knew. I knew something was wrong. They were keeping something from me. Every single one of them. They avoided the sunlight when it was a beautiful day in Forks, they did not eat meals with me, their eyes changed color, and they went on extended periods of hiking. I did not go, for the outdoor rocks frightened me, because of my poor balance.

I never had the courage to ask Edward even though I spent almost every waking moment with him, but that all changed one day.

I was in the living room, reading a book that Carlisle had given me when the doorbell sounded. I looked around to see if any of the Cullens would answer it. I then remembered that they all went hiking. I sighed and grabbed a shawl to wrap around my head— disguising myself in case it was someone from town.

I carefully pulled the door open a crack, "Who is there?" I asked.

"My name is Tanya. I am a friend of Carlisle's….may I come in?" a beautiful voice of bells said.

I opened the door widely to see a tall woman with strawberry blond hair flowing to her waist. I let her in and closed the door behind her as she entered, "The Cullens have gone for their morning hike," I said calmly, finding it disturbingly difficult to be polite to this young woman.

Tanya looked at me strangely, "You mean they went out on a hunt?"

Now it was my turn to look at her strangely, "I did not know that they catch game whilst on their hike," but that would explain the lack of eating….

Tanya's laugh was like pealing bells, "No, silly. I mean, since they're vampires, they have to go hunt for blood!"

I froze. Every muscle in my body was ice, waiting to spasm. _Vampires_.

Quickly though, from years of experience, I pulled my calm face on. "Of course! But they just went out, so they won't be back for a while," I said, crossing my fingers behind my back, hoping I played the part well.

"oh," Tanya said looking deflated, "I'll just come back later!" she said just as cheerily, and with a gust of wind, she was gone.

Carefully, I practically limped to the chair and sat, my mind in a whirl.

_Vampires_

But surprisingly, I did not feel the fear that was supposed to course through my veins. Instead, I felt a strange sort of peace. This did not come to me as a surprise. Somewhere, deep inside of me, I knew this!

I grabbed a glass of water that was on the table and gripped it tightly, a small crack showing from the force. I sat there staring at the door that the Cullens' would come bursting through any second….minute….hour….day? I did not know, but I would be here, waiting and would not leave until they gave me answers.

That is….unless they kill me.

But they wouldn't do that…..right?

**

* * *

**

You guys are probably thinking, finally! But I'll make you guys a deal. Give me 35 reviews and I'll update ASAP…until next time,

**Nessie96**


	11. Realizing Love

_**Reminder! This is rated M for a reason!**_

* * *

Bella;

_(looking out window bored)_ Why am I here?

Nessie: _(giggles)_ 'Cuz I want you here!

Bella: _(looks at Nessie appalled)_ you had chocolate

Nessie: GUILTY!

Bella _(sighs)_ whatever, while I'm here, being your damsel in distress…..say it

Nessie: NO! You can't make me!

Bella: _(in warning tone) _Nessie….

Nessie: FINE! Be that way! I don't own anything! Stephenie Meyer owns my butt in this story! Happy?

Bella: Conditionally. Now move along, I'm bored as hell

Nessie: _(whispers to readers_) she's cranky

Bella: I heard that!

Nessie: _(runs and hides)_

**

* * *

**

Realizing Love:

Bella's POV

I tapped my fingers in rhythm as I waited half patient half out of my mind for the Cullens to come back. At first I was confused at why Tanya would tell me that if it was such a big secret, then she wouldn't have told me in the first place.

But then I realized my place. I, a slave, was working for the Cullens; who happened to be vampires.

They wouldn't have a slave unless the slave actually knew that they were vampires. The only problem was that was the exact situation I was in right now.

Why would the Cullen family keep me here, unless I was going to be food? Edward said he wanted to set me free.

In other words: I was going to be food.

If that was the case, then why wasn't I running? Why was I still here, calm and waiting for the Cullens to return from their hunt. I scrambled around my mind, trying to come up for an answer.

A NORMAL person would scramble to gather what little things they had and scamper off into the wrath of the villagers. But no, I was still here, waiting calmly. I couldn't fathom it.

By the time I reached that conclusion, I heard the door slam open. Too late now, I thought to myself.

"Emmett you idiot! You'll wake Bella!" my favorite voice in the world said.

I looked out of the window to see that the sun had set hours before; hmm….I did not notice.

Emmett and Edward walked in to see me sitting at the kitchen table gripping the glass cup too tightly, a slight crack in it; my expression was slightly murderous.

"Bella? Bella, love, are you alright?" Edward said trying to pry my hands away from the glass.

I snatched my hand back and abruptly stood, "Edward Cullen, may I speak to you in the living room," I said. _Not that it matters _I added in my thoughts. I heard all the stories. Powerful strength, hearing and extremely fast…..

Edward's face was priceless. "Of course—" before he could finish, I walked away into the living room and stood, statue still.

Edward came in slowly, watching my every breath and movement, his eyes showed worry. "Bella, what is this about?" he asked, drawing every syllable out.

I exhaled loudly. I would start softly. He would most likely kill me once he heard that I knew. "Tanya came by today,"

Edward stiffened slightly then relaxed, "she's a family friend, she will come by often sometimes," he said, making light of the subject I was about to bring up.

I inhaled sharply, "she told me that you were vampires." I gushed out.

Edward became stone still, this caused me to begin to babble, "and it all fits, because I never see you eat, you never come outside when it is a day filled with sunshine, you are quite pale and you are all so beautiful, and it fits so perfectly….." I trailed off watching his expression.

Edward's face had transformed from shock to intimate horror. I wonder what he was thinking….

**

* * *

**

(Guess what! It's EPOV!)

No, no, on, no, no, no, no, no! she couldn't know! Not Bella! sweet, beautiful, innocent Bella that I loved so dearly.

She was here for a reason, telling me this. She was going to run. And use knowing our vampirism as a weapon, not to come after her.

I was going to lose her.

I watched Bella's cold, guarded eyes with grief in my heart as it constricted around me painfully. I had hoped to slowly court her and gently tell her that I was a demon that wanted to drink her blood that sang to me so sweetly, giving me promises that I did not want to take. I had hoped that I would be able to tell her at least once that I loved her.

And if God granted it, that she would say the beautiful words back. But that was now out of my reach….. I think it always had been.

My shoulders slumped forward. I had to tell nothing but the truth now, "Yes. It's true, my family and I are vampires."

Bella nodded the cold calculating look still fixed on her face. She looked at me, her mask cracking and sadness breaking though it, "Are you going to kill me?" she whispered, sorrow lacing her tone.

"What?" I gasped. I could not believe my ears, "No! No, no, no! No Bella, never!" I collapsed to my knees, my arms wrapping around her hips and my face against the side of her ever so warm body. "I could never!"

I suddenly felt the comfort of Bella's delicate fingers run through my hair, "Why not? You are a vampire, isn't that reason you brought me to your dwelling in the first place?" she asked, her voice as soft as a lullaby.

Oh lord, she thought I brought her here to have her for a midnight snack, "oh, Bella! No, no, no! It's not true! I would never do that! Bella, the truth is…." I trailed off.

How do you tell a woman you love her?

Let me rephrase, how does a bloodsucking demon tell the most beautiful girl in the world, an angel on the planet earth, that he adores the ground she walks on and would crawl over broken glass on their belly for her?

"What? Edward you can tell me anything." She said softly.

I looked up into those chocolately brown orbs, those orbs that had pulled me down to the planet earth; that had been my anchor when I had wished not to be here at all. She was my everything, my all, my light in the shadows of darkness and my energy when I was feeling dull. **(A/N: wow, I have never been poetic before!)**

"Bella…."

**

* * *

**

(Back to BPOV!)

"Bella…."

I was getting impatient. Was he going to eat me or not! He said no, but then why was I here? "Edward!" I said, letting a little bit of irritation leak through.

To anyone who would be watching, this would sound as a dramatic play you would hear on the radio. "Bella, I love you." Edward said his buttery, golden eyes burning into mine.

I gasped.

I was expecting everything but that. Love…

Such a strange word! I had never been loved in my entire life except for now, by the Cullens. Edward was telling me that he loved me, and I didn't know how to respond. But there was this tingly feeling in the depths of my heart, pounding and telling me something…something that I had been ignoring. Was that love?

Yes. It was. I was in love with Edward Cullen….and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"Edward…."

"It's okay. I know." He said sorrow seeming to grapple him from the inside, tearing him apart, "there is no way you can love a demon like me." He said, releasing my hand.

I took both of my hands and carefully cupped his face, "Edward, I never knew how to love before. My only goal in life was to run away and be free! But now…."

"Now?" Edward asked, his face a mask of despair.

I smiled slightly, how could I not love him? "Now, not even wild horses could drag me away from you. I love you. I love the way you care about me, I love your smirk, I love the way you smile, I love you."

Edward rose to his full height and picked me up by the waist. Gently I wrapped my legs around his waist right before Edward gently pressed his lips to mine. A fire came to me and I felt it's burn sear through me, changing me as I went. I was no longer Bella Swan, Angel of Freedom… I was Bella Cullen; Part of the family.

**(A/N: I thought about stopping here, but decided against it. Onward!)**

* * *

Edward and I were in his bedroom, he was planting soft kisses here and there. I learned that the family had left the house once they realized that it was a private talk.

"You're so beautiful," Edward murmured into my hair, giving a gentle kiss there.

I blushed, "Oh, Edward," I said his name like it was something sacred. I held onto him tightly, pressing myself against him as he buried his head in my neck. I placed gentle kisses on his cool alabaster neck and ran my fingers through his silky hair, stroking the back of his head.

"How you love me is a miracle to me, but I will accept whatever time I can get," he murmured almost too low for me to hear.

The dense fog in my mind was slowly lifted, "mm, what?"

Edward pulled me away from him, but kept me in his lap, "how do you love me Bella? I am a bloodsucking demon that loves you, but your blood calls to me unlike any other does. I can barely control myself…."

I became worried for his happiness, "do you wish for me to move away?"

"No!" Edward said too loudly and too quickly. I flinched, but Edward buried his face in my hair again, "God no."

I giggled and rubbed his shoulders gently, "I love you," I whispered softly.

"As I do you," Edward sighed, sitting down on the bed.

I gazed into his butterscotch eyes, loving him and the way he gazes at me…..as if I was the only woman in the world for him.

I opened my mouth to say something. Something concerning his vampirism, but was interrupted by a loud slamming noise.

Edward and I sat up. What I saw made my blood run cold. In the doorway, with a hungry expression, stood Aro Volturi; vampire, mayor and ex-master of mine.

**

* * *

**

A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffy! I have school so I won't update till the weekend…but if you people are that desperate, I need 50 reviews. Even if you want, you can review other chapters…but 50 reviews is 50 reviews!

_Shout out to JMFanficQueen: I hate Geometry….it's official. I hate math in general I guess_


	12. Slave For Life

*sigh*** you guys are probably REALLY pissed off at me….. good reason too. **

**I have no excuse….none, zip, zero, zilch.**

**All I can say is, to make it up, I have 5 chapters, ready and waiting for all my faithful fans….. I really feel like an ass that I cannot update: hope you all can forgive me.**

**PS: JMFanficQueen, pick up your phone once in a while will 'ya?**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter ?

Slave For Life: **RATED M FOR A REASON! ESPECIALLY ****HERE ON OUT**

Bella's POV:

I gasped out softly as Aro was standing there, his long lean form relaxed against the doorframe. I remembered my master very well…. I had to!

It was the only way I could have survived these 10 years!

Aro had many mood swings. Anger, sadness, melancholy, frustration and finally bloodlust.

I now realize that the last mood can now be considered a joke. Aro, was really a vampire, or so I could now tell.

Edward had told me in our quiet brief discussion about how vampires are classified….by their eyes.

Red= human blood.

Gold= animal blood.

Basically here is how I see it now, _Edward + Cullens= good_

_Aro=bad, very bad._

"hello Isabella," Aro said in a long drawl. I flinched at the use of my name.

Edward tightened his grip on me, giving Aro only what could be described as a vampire glare, "Aro, what do you want?" Edward carefully eased himself off of the bed, with me still in his arms and barely breathing.

Aro smiled, relaxed and not moving at Edward's slight change in position. "I came to claim what is mine," he said softly.

I didn't answer to that comment.

It was true, after all.

A slave, is a toy belonging to the master to do whatever that master pleases. If the master says to roll over, you roll over. But this fact made me angry. I am not a slave anymore.

I don't belong to anyone anymore.

Anyone but Edward that is.

He is mine, and I am him….at least I hope that's how it is.

Edward snorted, "You sold her, she is not yours anymore. Bella belongs to the Cullen household now, you can just turn around and leave, because she does not belong to anyone anymore."

Aro smiled wickedly, "And that, young Cullen is where you are wrong."

Edward growled at that. Either it was from being called young Cullen or being called wrong….personally I don't think it was either of these things.

"the rules of slavery are very simple. The master owns you and the slave does as the master says, no matter what. But there is a catch in these very simple rules: you belong to them until the owner re-sells you, or you die. Isabella ran away, she is still my property."

My mouth was in an 'o' as I realized the depth of the situation.

"No," Edward said, his teeth gritted together, "she is a person, she does not deserved to be treated with horrible care. I have SEEN the scars on her! Emotionally and physically, Aro! They are horrible! This angel does not deserve such treatment! And there is nothing you can do about it! Because I am not allowing you to take her!"

Aro's slightly pleasant grin faded in a menacing grin, "Edward, the whole town is just outside of your front door. I told them of this, they know and they are not angry at you, but Isabella. If I give them the word, they will attack you and take you to prison. And although you are a vampire, if you resist the strength of twenty men, that will arise suspicions and you will expose the existence of vampires. And we know what happens after that, don't we?" he said, a wicked gleam erupting from the corner of his mouth.

I felt lost and confused; Edward had not gotten to that part yet. "What happens Edward?" I asked softly.

Edward's jaw worked up and down in obvious frustration and some raw sorrow in his golden eyes, "we will be destroyed."

I stifled a gasp with my hand; Edward destroyed was a concept that I didn't want to comprehend.

Edward not here at all was bad enough….there was only one thing to be done.

I tried to squirm my way out of Edward's arms, but he kept me there firmly, as if fearing I would be gone forever if he did so.

"Edward let me go,"I whispered softly, trying my best to keep my voice from cracking as I felt the tears come up to the rim of my eyes.

"No," he rasped out, "never," Edward briefly shut his eyes and then grew rigid, "I'm never letting you go."

My heart was lifted as I heard tense words but I grew troubled at the same time. This wasn't going to work.

Edward could not, under any circumstances be hurt.

But I didn't have the chance to help him….

"If you are not going to give up young Isabella, then I will have to take her by force," Aro said coolly.

Both Edward and I grew still, "what do you mean by that?" Edward asked.

Aro must be shielding his thoughts, I thought to myself.

Aro smiled, "I am glad you asked,"

Suddenly a young boy walked in with an air of calm and reassurance. Edward growled, but it sounded more like a whine, "please Aro. Let me keep her for a couple more days," he pleaded, holding on to me tighter, making my breath come out in small pants as I tried to breathe properly.

Aro smiled wickedly, "and let you find her an escape route, of course not!"

With that, the boy gazed up and his blood red eyes faced Edward. Edward's grip grew lax and his gaze became unfocused.

Edward's balance began to teeter and both of us fell to the wooden floor, I crawled on top of Edward, worried, "What did you do to him!" I screamed, shaking Edward lightly to rouse him, but he didn't.

Aro laughed softly, "he will wake in due time, in the mean while, we have some unfinished business to do Isabella."

A pale hand shot out and grabbed me by the neck. I cried out but Aro ignored me and dragged me along the long hallway. As soon as we reached the front door, Aro threw it open and sure enough, the whole town was waiting, "I HAVE THE ANGEL OF FREEDOM!" Aro bellowed to the town, raising me up.

The whole crowd cheered. Aro lowered me so that his mouth was next to my ear, "now Isabella, you're going to get the beating of a lifetime. Oh but don't die yet angel, I have big plans for you…..they involve a rather large and comfortable bed."

**

* * *

**

*shiver* that was actually really hard to write. *shrug* oh well. yes, the boy was Alec, by the way to all ym readers who are paying attention...i am updating the next chapter right now...

oh and JMFanficQueen, in case you didn't read the first part:

_PICK UP YOUR PHONE!_

Anywhoo, I have a recommendation for anyone looking for a fanfic to read….someone give me one because I am mostly bored out of my mind online:

_My Perfect Mr Imperfect __**by xrxdanixrx**_

**Summary:** Bella wanted Mr. Perfect, but he didn't want her. When Mr. Imperfect comes along, can she look close enough to see just who is more perfect for her? A story about falling in love with the imperfections. AH - Rated M for lemons later.

**A-Ma-Zing story…. This is a good story if you're a hopless romantic such as myself! Read it!**

**And if you have any good stories, plz recommend me some!**

5


	13. Staying Strong is Not as Easy as it look

**Hope you liked that last chapter! Anywhoo, plz read **_**My Perfect Mr Imperfect, **_**really cute and I highly recommend it to anyone who can read. **

**NOTICE: JMFanficQueen—PICK UP YOUR FONE!**

**Alright, it's out of my system, enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter?:

staying strong is not as easy as it looks **(had a bit of help from a friend! Thanks sasha!)**

Bella's POV:

My mouth opened in a large gaping whole. What?

But before I could ask or even scream, Aro threw me into the crowd. My eyes widened as I went air born, this was something I did not experience…

But before I could hit the ground, the townspeople caught me and began to carry me to towns square. My eyes widened in fear as I saw what was waiting for me there. There were a bunch of stocks waiting for me and aside from that were torture weapons that had spikes and blades attatched to them.

I felt my head get very light as I saw this. THIS is what Aro meant, by, 'don't die yet'

I looked around, hoping there was someone that would be able to help me….but everyone was against me.

I man with beefy hands grabbed me and roughly put me in the stocks, my head and hands, fitting through the holes…..which left my ass, and back arched for the townspeople to beat.

Aro climbed up the steps gracefully, smiling and nodding at a couple of the townspeople.

He bent down, sweeping his cloak aside, "now, Isabella, we are going to do this easily. Firstly, the mayor must see fit to the punishment, then I let the townspeople go on their own, and you know they are not the most merciful people."

I nodded, letting all the tears fall as I realized what was going to happen.

Be brave Bella, be brave.

But being brave is not as easy as it seems.

Aro's hand began to pet my head, as if I was some kind of pet and trailed down the length of my hair, down my back and to the lace of my dress.

A loud, tearing noise became apparent to me and everyone else. A cold wind blew in and I shivered realizing what it was. Aro had ripped off my dress.

I was now left in nothing but my bloomers. My breasts hung, dangling in the wind, the nipples, hardening as the cold wind caressed them. A whimper fell out of my lips and I began to sob. This was not how I wanted things to be. Edward…..oh where was my Edward?

Aro smiled and turned his back on me for a moment.

When he turned back to me, he was a small whip in his hand, "_dolore" _it was called. It meant pain, for since it was smaller, it had 'more stamina' so said beaters.

Aro bent down and put the whip close to my face caressing the spikes to my cheek. "be good Isabella," he said softly, "I want you to count, how many strikes I give you, this will teach you to never run from me again,"

I merely whimpered. _Be ready Bella, do not give this man pleasure_….this time it was edward's voice.

_Edward?_

But he was gone. I shivered as a cold wind swept through once more. Aro then put a serious face back on, though, I could see the smirk behind it, "let's begin, remember Isabella: count."

Aro reared back and let the lash go through the air. A sharp sting resonated on my back. I cried out, feeling the pain, "one," I shouted, not caring how loud I was being.

Aro let the whip fall on my back once more, "Two," I shouted, feeling my back cut open, both from new and old wounds.

I closed my eyes, "Edward," I whispered before continuing to count.

"Fifty," I said, my voice hoarse and weak. Aro had not let this chance gon to waste. He had beat me with every tool and everywhere. My back was lain open, my shoulders raw and filled with holes while my stomach filled with animal like scratches. Worst of all were my breasts.

Aro had given me "free time" and the village men and homeless had bitten to the point of blood and Aro merely laughed. The only thing that had not happened was that I had not lost my virginity yet.

Yet…..

Aro stopped the second I said fifty. "there, now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" he crooned.

I didn't say anything; conserve your strength Bella, you're going to need it…..

Aro laughed and patted me on the shoulder. Granted, it was a light pat, but due to the recent abuse it had taken I cried out.

Aro laughed, not caring that I was harmed, "don't worry sweet pet, we're going to have so much fun together."

I didn't have the strength to answer…I barely had the strength to keep my eyes open.

Aro then unlocked the stocks and I fell to the ground, my right side taking the blow.

Aro made a _tsk tsk _noise. "Now pet, we wouldn't want you to die? I'll help you. Then we can have fun." He whispered.

The townspeople jeered at me as I laid on the ground, throwing small stones at me.

At least they weren't large ones. Thank God for small mercies.

Aro then hauled me up to my feel, "let's get going."

I fell to my knees, feeling the sting as the open wound touched the ground.

With that final pain, I let the darkness overtake me and I dremt of Edward and his warm, comfortable embrace.

* * *

**i was sick to my stomach when I wrote this….so sad though. I'm going to take a small break then I'll be back. **

**Here's another recommendation::**

**Let's Get Physical by: Lalina**

Summary: The Goal: Lose 70lbs. The Prize: One steamy night with her personal trainer. When overweight Bella is left by her husband, she is determined to lose weight with the help of Edward Masen. What starts off as payback ends up as so much more.

**REALLY good! I loved this story too! K, taking a break, getting ideas and I'll be back! Review!**

5


	14. Unspeakable

**Kay I'm back and I don't feel so sick anymore. ****New chapter, new start for writing, and I had help from my friend Sasha! Luv ya Sasha! Oh, and JMFanficQueen….pick up your phone once in a while! *sigh* the things that I do for friendship….**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

I have to have control of myself, my thoughts, my mind  
'Cause the way it's going down  
In my life, I feel like a prisoner in a light  
Are you feeling me?

_-Tiffany Giardia, Hurry Up and Save Me_

**

* * *

**

Chapter ?: Unspeakable

_Bella's POV:  
_I felt comfortable. Too comfortable. My body froze while my mind went wild.

I was in a comfortable bed. I was safe. Or was I ? Was it all a dream?

I shifted slightly and bit back a cry as I felt it; no, I was not safe. But then where was I?

Obviously in a comfortable bed, but….

Then it clicked. I recalled Aro's words that he threatened me,

"_Now Isabella, you're going to get the beating of a lifetime. Oh but don't die yet angel, I have big plans for you…..they involve a rather large and comfortable bed."_

I gasped in shock. Big. Comfortable. Bed.

I cursed under my breath as I realized where I was. Not in Edward's arms, not in the Cullen Mansion and most definitely NOT safe. I was in Aro's room. Aro's BED to be more specific.

I gulped, not liking this concept at all. In fact, it made me sick to my stomach. I tried to raise myself up, but was unable to, due to my injuries, which I now noticed were wrapped in white cloth.

I struggled to get out of bed. I could not stay here. Not for a second longer. I didn't belong here.

As my feet hit the ground, a wave of nausea came over me and I began to sway.

I was not strong enough to walk on my own, I realized with growing horror.

A loud clang was then known to me. My head whipped around and I saw that It was Master Aro. He was wearing his best tailored suit and was walking towards me with grace and arrogance.

That last trait frightened me. Arrogance got no one anywhere. Especially me in this situation.

"Isabella," he said with authority, I looked up but did not meet his eyes; I looked at the space in between his shoulders and his neck.

"Yes master?" I said, internally kicking myself for calling him master.

But I was tired. Tired of being beaten, tired of being hurt. Edward wasn't here, so I had to fend for myself the best way that I could.

"Kneel Isabella, you are going to learn how to service me, you worthless piece of junk," he said spitting out every consanent.

I grew fearful. I had never gotten even close to becoming intimate with another man. And now I had to learn how to in a matter or seconds?

**(A/N: If you don't like lemony parts, then I suggest you skip over the next part until you see the bold stars -**** *******)**

"NOW Isabella!" he roared.

With trembling hands and body, I fell ungracefully to the floor on my knees and carefully began to unbutton his pants, avoiding my eyes at the erection that was undoubtedly straining against his pants.

Tears began to slide out of the corner of my eyes as the erratic bulge popped out the second his trousers were on the floor.

**(This is where Sasha came to play….thank you Sasha! Owe you big time!)**

"Kiss it," Aro growled, his eyes trained on me with fury and obvious lust.

I hiccupped back a sob and leaned forward, kissing the head, tasting the disgusting salty taste of pre-cum on my tongue.

Aro growled, sounding like a leopard, "No time to act like a virgin Isabella! Suck the cock and suck it right!" he exclaimed, eyes furious at me.

It took everything in me not to shout at him that I WAS a virgin. _'come on Bella. when you're done, he'll leave you alone!'_

Counting on my own advice, I pretended that he was Edward.

I took the head between my lips and swirling my tongue around it. Aro groaned in pleasure. I shut my eyes, holding back the sob that was obviously going to come out if I didn't control myself.

_'hold on, Bella,' _it was Edward's voice, _'Be the strong angel that I know you are.'_

I nodded to my imaginary Edward and continued my torture, touched my tongue to the base of Aro and dragged it upwards.

Aro elicted a groan and his fingers wound themselves in my hair, pulling him deeper in my mouth. "That's it Isabella!" he moaned.

Tears pricked my eyes. This man was raping me and taking pleasure out of it.

I am a slave. I was supposed to have no thoughts, no mind and no control. I was supposed to be a robot.

Soon Aro, gave up and began to fuck my mouth himself. I gagged which only made him go faster. I sobbed, wishing Edward was here, comforting me and trying his hardest to save me.

I wish he would hurry.

Aro soon picked up the speed even more, jostling me in pain. Aro stilled for a moment then groaned so loudly I could feel the vibrations. His entire body shuttered with his release. He then came into my mouth.

I tried to pull away to spit it out, but Aro slapped my cheek, making my head dizzy. "No Isabella. You are going to swallow, and you are going to like it!" he ordered.

Like the obedient whore I had become I swallowed the long spurts that came out.

**********************************  
**(lemony part's over)**

Aro the then pulled out and patted me on top of my head. "Well done, pet. I take my leave. I expect you in bed and nude when I get back Isabella. Until then, you are not to leave the room."

Aro thought for a moment then ran a hand down my back where my scars were still fresh and raw, "UNDERSTOOD?" he screamed.

I screamed bloody murder before managing to answer, "Yes Master!"

Aro smiled, "I expect that you do."

He then bent down and gave me a long kiss, forcing my mouth open and let his tongue roam freely. I kneeled there, my whole body limp with defeat.

I was no longer Bella Swan. I was an empty shell.

Aro pulled away smiling, "I'll be back angel. You see, I have a town to run,"

With that he pulled up his trousers and left me in the locked chamber. I fell to the floor, holding myself and sobbed myself to sleep.

**

* * *

**

*shiver* that's enough to make a writer slightly sick. The concept of rape has never been pleasant to me…..but then again, name 1 person who would liked to be raped.

**It gets lighter after this, swear.**

**Alright recommendation time!**

_Check Me In: _By: Litoria

**Summary**: **Bella starts her job at a 5* hotel in ****Seattle****. What happens if Edward comes to check in? Will he also check into her heart? AH/Canon Pairing/future lemons**

**Really good! I luv this story!**

**Please review! I haven't gotten many reviews and now I feel kinda sad! :'(**

6


End file.
